


How to Properly Care for Your Baby Flash

by thingamawhatsit



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Young Justice Anon Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingamawhatsit/pseuds/thingamawhatsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Justice takes on the Rogues. It doesn't go exactly how they expected. Originally on the yj anon meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Properly Care for Your Baby Flash

They're on their way back from a mission, tired and bruised but successful, when Wally gets the call.

"Uhg. The Rogues are pulling a big heist at Central City First Bank, and Uncle Barry still hasn't gotten back from helping out the Green Lanterns," he turns to M'gann, "We're closer than Grandpa Jay so it's my job. Could you drop me off real quick?"

Kaldur frowns. "We will come with you. All of us together should make quick work of your opponents." For a second Wally seems about to protest, brush of the offer of assistance. "We will be unable to debrief until the whole team is there in any case. There is no reason for us to continue on without you."

"Well, I guess. But you guys have to follow my lead, okay? The Rogues aren't really your everyday Supervillains."

Behind Wally's back Robin stifles a giggle and shares a look with Artemis. Central is not known for its vicious villains or cryptic criminals the way that Gotham and some other cities are. It seems rather farfetched that they might get into a particularly delicate situation when dealing with the Central regulars from The Flash's Rogues.

"We will follow your lead," Kaldur promises.

Wally smiles halfheartedly. "Well, it looks like we're going to Kansas."

 

* * *

 

There are five Rogues present when they get there- Mirror Master, Trickster, Captain Boomerang, Heatwave, and Captain Cold. Robin ends up facing Captain Cold, Superboy Heatwave, M'gann fends off Captain Boomerang, Artemis and Kaldur work their way through a host of hard light Mirror Masters, and Wally dodges through the Trickster’s various toys.

Robin's just beginning to get a little frustrated. Every time any of them get close to taking down their criminal one of the others manages to slip away for a second, just long enough for the first to recover.

Then a panicked scream pierces the air. "NO! BABY FLASH!"

Robin, distracted, looks over his shoulder to see Wally on the ground. His suit has changed to black and Robin can't help but worry that it's hiding blood. He turns back to his battle planning to fight his way over to Wally.

Only to find that his opponent has already started over along with the other Rogues, converging in on Kid Flash and the Trickster. The team is right behind them, pulling weapons to the ready to save Wally.

 _Wait! Stop! Don't attack them!_ thinks Wally.

The Rogues seem to have their weapons put away, and none of them are making any threatening moves. Kaldur's hand rises, telling the team to hold off for the time being. Wally asked them to follow his lead, and Robin will readily admit that this is a situation he did not expect to encounter.

The Trickster is sitting on the ground arms wrapped around Wally, and Robin can just make out his hysterical sobs. "I killed him! He's dead! I killed our baby!" Except Wally has his own arms around the Trickster in turn, and he's blinking wide eyes at Captain Cold.

"What happened?" Robin is disturbed, heavy on the dis, because Captain Cold asks the question almost the same way Batman does.

"I hit him, and he turned _black,_ and _dead_ ," the Trickster hiccups.

"It's a new suite, for the covert ops stuff. If I hit my chest again it'll change back." Wally looks down at the Trickster still sobbing on his chest, and then back up. "Is he off his meds again? He's not usually this bad."

"They assigned him some new quack that's been trying to change them up. Hasn't done anything but get him worked up on new side effects," says Mirror Master. "We're trying to find someone to work for us on the side."

"Hey, Trickster, you still got those band aids on you?" asks Heatwave. The Trickster nods miserably. "Put one on the Kid where you hit him. Bet ya he'll get all better."

The Trickster sniffs, and wipes snot on one of his polka dotted sleeves. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a bright little package, and carefully singles out a My Little Pony Band Aid. Pulling the plastic covers off of the end he carefully lays it perpendicular to Wally's Flash symbol. As he applies pressure Wally's suit changed back into his usual colors and the Tricksters face lights up in delight. "You're alive!" he screams, pulling Wally to his chest and raining kisses into his hair.

Robin can hear Wally's muffled protest. "Okay, okay. I'm all better. Are we done yet?"

Captain Cold's eyes narrow under his glasses. "Not yet. He hit you square in the chest. The best he should have been able to do is graze you. When's the last time you ate?"

"We went on a mission, and after that we came right here. I ate right before we left," Wally answers, from where he hangs dejectedly in the Tricksters embrace. "I'm fiiine."

Cold pulls out an energy bar from his parka, and tosses it to Wally. Robin is surprised to see it's one of the special energy boosting ones that the Flashes use. "Eat."

"Bloody hell Kid. If you can't even keep yourself fed properly how are we supposed to trust you going around outside the city?" Boomer asks.

"And don't think we haven't heard about that stunt you pulled on the fourth. Half cocked crazy shit. Worse than that time you tried to sneak up on Grodd," says Mirror Master.

Artemis turns slightly and asks in a hesitant voice, "Is Kid Mouth getting…lectured…by his…villains?"

"I believe this is what I am seeing," says Kaldur.

"Maybe it's a hallucination? Mirror Master messing with our minds or something?" suggests Robin.

"You keep this shit up we're grounding you, no going outside of Central or Keystone," declares Cold.

"What! You can't ground me!"

Cold crosses his arms. "Watch us."

Kaldur steps forward arms spread peaceably. "Perhaps," he says, "you could entrust his well being to us, since he does not appear able to care of himself."

Wally lets loose an indignant squawk at that, and the Trickster gets up, walking over to Kaldur. He looks him first in one eye and then in the other. Lastly he tilts his head to look at him sideways. "Anything happens to our baby that means you're responsible."

"Oh my god," mutters Wally, "you are all _so_ embarrassing."

"Agreed," says Kaldur.

Captain Cold strides forward and shakes Kaldur's hand in what would, if it was not for his Atlantean heritage, be a painful grip. "You do that," says Cold.

"Okay. I ate, we talked. Are we _done_ now?" whines Wally.

Cold turns to him, and pulls out his gun. "We're done," he says as he shoots.

 

* * *

 

They manage to capture three of the five Rogues, Mirror Master and Trickster escaping at the last minute, and hand them over to the police.

No one really mentions it after. It was too surreal, an odd concept to teenagers that run around in tights.

At least, no one mentions it until a package arrived at Mt. Justice entitled "How to Properly Care for Your Baby Flash."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly moving over old fics to my shiny new ao3 account.


End file.
